deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MT15/DS4 fan plot idea
Prologue: Turbulence The last seconds of sun reflected off the front glass and into his eyes right before the nearest moon covered it. Isaac Clarke watched in absolute horror as it happened, what he tried for so long to prevent, they’ve reached his home world. He could not see anything from space other than city lights across the face of the planet blacking out, but he could imagine the poor terrified men, women and children being hunted down and transformed into new pets of the Markers will. The nearest moon revealed its large tentacles crawling onto the shuttle, “Isaac! ISAAC! WAKE UP” Isaac was in a still stance from earth’s fate, having to be wakened by Carver. “Isaac wake the fuck up! We got to get to the pod while we actually have a chance! ISAAC” Clarke snapped back into the horrific reality and followed Carver to the escape pods in the back. Both men stumbled greatly from the moon shaking the shuttle. The moon then shot a pod into the shuttle similar to the moon from Tau Volantis, releasing a Slasher in the process. As Carver and Isaac were opening the shuttle the Slasher climbed down to the front glass and attempted penetrating it for times with its scythes before breaking the glass and causing a vacuum. Both men activated their helmets and got into the pod, not before Isaac used his cutter to cripple the slasher. Carver launched the pod in the direction of the middle of three cities barely lit up. Along the way Isaac and Carver caught a quick glimpse of the moons on the other side circling the planet and sealing it off from the rest of space. One of the other moons tentacles smashed into the pod and caused a failure in maintaining safe flight. The pod flew through dark clouds at dangerous speed. Both men held on tight debating in their in the minds whether they want to actually survive the flight, only to face a gigantic Necromorph onslaught. Isaac was losing it “After all I’ve done I still couldn’t protect this world.. “Isaac shut up and hope we survive this then we can decide what our next move is..” Carver caught the attention of the crippled Slasher that held onto the shuttle, trying to break through to kill Isaac and Carver. Both men were distracted by this and didn’t notice the mountain they were going to hit. “WARNING, WARNING SYSTEM FAILURE, IMPACT IMMINENT” “FUUUUCCCCK” shouted both men as they finally hit solid ground. Chapter 1: Dark Skies and Red Rivers The pod crash landed outside a collapsing city. There were large portions of Necromorph corruption between buildings and over corpse covered streets, cars were ablaze. There was a park with lifeless trees and a crashed tank in a pond. Isaac pulled himself out of the pod, coughing up blood at the same time. He picked up his cutter, adjusted his back and stared into the sky; he could actually see the outline of the Brethren Moons along with very violent lightning sequences over the city, Isaac coughed up blood one more time and noticed Carver wasn’t around. “Carver! Carver! Shit!” Isaac activated his helmet and limped his way towards civilisation(or what was left of it). About 10 minutes into the journey Isaac heard sounds that only he would recognise; the screams of infected children screaming one after another, it was the screams of the destructive “Pack” Necromorphs moving as one and killing as one. The howl of a “Leaper” followed these horrific noises along with gunfire. The gunfire is what caught Isaacs interest as he was hoping it was Carver, seeing as it wasn’t too far from the pod crash. “Carver! Carver! Carver hold on!!” Isaac tried to use his R.I.G to make contact with Carver, the signal was absolutely terrible; nothing but static and screeches. The engineer then fast walked and seconds after attempted to sprint, but his R.I.G was red and he was in agony from the crash, falling onto one knee and grinding his teeth. He needed a med pack, even a small one, anything to take the edge off. Isaac fell on his front side onto the ground, a puddle was made from the blood pouring out of his mouth and wounds. Isaac, with his sight blurring just stared at the blood, something odd and frightening was happening. The blood move around and formed into a message, a message of marker symbols. At first Isaac didn’t understand but a loud bellowing cry from the moons came crashing down on him, sounding like a whale cry. The symbols morphed into English letters reading “You’ve killed us all, you’ve killed us all! YOU’VE KILLED US ALL!” Isaac jumped back up and was now on his back, twitching and looking at the blood, which was now a normal puddle once more. Then out of the thick layers of mist ahead a “Pregnant” came charging towards Isaac, with only one arm and the top corner of its skull gone revealing 3 little twig like appendages moving around. Isaac panicked and looked for his cutter, the mist had reached him and he lost his cutter from his scare of the puddle hallucination. Isaac looked desperately for it moving his hands around with sweat dripping down his cheeks and his eyes going bloodshot. “FUCK FUCK” the creature was about to collapse itself onto the human, forcing Isaac to abandon his scuttle for the cutter and improvise in any way. Isaac rolled aside causing the Pregnant to collapse onto nothing but its large swollen abdomen. The monsters head (what was left of it) got up and looked to its left at Isaac, its lifeless milky eyes blinked as it use its scythes to crawl to its prey, as it was far too obese to get up and run. Isaac on his back turned his head around repeatedly and was chewing his lips in anxiety, he had to resort to using rocks to throw at or crush the Necromorphs head. All this did was cause chunks of the head to fall off and anger the Pregnant. Isaac didn’t know what to do, but then through the mist in front of the Pregnant was his plasma cutter. The Pregnant was about to crawl over it, Isaac made a quick dive for chance of getting his cutter in time. He grabbed his cutter and looked up to find himself literally face to face with the Pregnant, it let out a flem filled roar as it raised its scythe to pierce out Isaacs eye, but in quickly fired his cutter three times at the incoming arm, severing it the third shot , then aimed for the other arm. The Pregnant let out a deep roar and looked up at Isaac, who picked up one of the dismembered scythes and stabbed the Pregnant repeatedly until it finally died, gushing blood all over his arctic suit. Isaac continued his journey and finally reached the entrance to the city. There were dozens of cars still running, attached to each other by thick long ropes of corruption also going vertically into building windows. There were bodies hanging over the front windows of stores. Isaac was having memories of the Sprawl outbreak, particularly Titan Heights when couples and families were trying to escape the pursuing Necromorphs. Isaac was going to try step over the corruption. “DON’T FUCKING TRY IT!” shouted what looked like a gang member. He held a pistol at Isaac who had his cutter aimed at the stranger. “Who are you!?” demanded Isaac. “I’m the generous prick who’s trying to save you from hell of a lot of trouble, don’t touch that shit” “What the hell do you- “You Clarke? Isaac Clarke!? If you are we got some skinhead soldier upstairs in that building saying we need you or something”. “AAGHH FUCK SHIT FUCKKK” a crying man with a missing ear and blood covered ribcage came running to Isaac and the stranger. He was being pursued by a couple of infant “Lurkers” on the hunt, one running alongside a building and the other on the ground. “WAIT NO DON’T TOUCH THAT!” shouted the stranger shooting the man in the stomach to stop him from breaching the corruption. “What the fuck are you doing? We need to help him!” Isaac tackled the stranger and tried to pull the pistol off him “YOU IDIOT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND” The man being pursued was hit in the legs by one the Lurkers projectile barbs, causing him to crash onto the corruption webbing. “SHIT” shouted the stranger as he and Isaac stared at the dying man, who raised his hand to them pleading for help, he turned back to see the evil face of the Lurker Necromorph pouncing onto him. Its top teeth went down from his forehead to the tip of his nose and the back teeth ran down the back of his skull. Isaac and the stranger were frozen by this sight and then heard an ear popping scream from a high window. “Aw no…” said the stranger. Then out of the window came down a big fleshy arachnid like Necromorph landing onto a car just a little bigger than a human. Isaac had never encountered this kind of Necromorph before. Its appearance made it look like it had actually been skinned alive It was not alone as about five or six more came climbing down the corruption webbing from the both the same and opposite building, one even came out of a manhole Category:Blog posts